Night of the Nindroids
by HiroKaiMarc
Summary: Unlike his fellow Masters of Spinjitzu, Zane is not human. In fact, he's technically very similar to the Nindroids- the ninjas' newest enemies! So what will happen when Zane, feeling alone and apart from his teammates, is invited to join the Nindroids? Will Zane betray his friends? (Based on Night of the Nindroids by Greg Farshley, but this version has a twist at the end!)
1. You're Just A Machine

**Chapter 1: You're Just a Machine**

Jay loved telling jokes, even when he knew it was an inappropriate time, during a battle, for instance. But there were always other moments when jokes were _needed, wanted, desired. _And then there were the times when Jay just told jokes for the heck of it. He was… interesting that way. And now was one of those times.

"I give up," Kai admitted with a slight chuckle. "Why did the Serpentine cross the road?"

Jay stifled his laughter for a few seconds for the sake of dramatic effect, and then answered, "Because he was tied to a chicken! Ha, ha, ha!"

Neither Kai nor Zane were amused.

As he glared quizzically at Jay from the blazing fire in front of him, Zane sighed, "I do not understand. Why would a snake warrior be tied to a specimen of poultry?"

Jay's eyes widened in surprise. "Um, it's a joke, Zane. All this time around me and you still don't have a sense of humor?"

Zane had to give this a moment of thought before replying. "I can think of a number of logical reasons why the chicken might cross the road, but none involve hauling a much heavier Serpentine with it."

"Oh, I give up!" Jay growled, startling the other two. "Might as well make those Nindroid creeps in New Ninjago City laugh!"

Zane winced. Why would his so-called "friend" say something so hurtful? But before Zane could say anything back, Jay had already realized how horrible his words seemed. "Hey, sorry, Zane. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

But Kai wasn't so sure. "Yeah, ya did. I just hope Zane's feelings aren't hurt." He revealed with an eyebrow raised.

Of course his feelings were hurt, but he didn't want to seem weak in front of his friends. So he simply replied, "I am not sure I have feelings _to _be hurt, but thanks, Kai."

Kai nodded before continuing. "The Nindroids the Overlord made might be based on Zane's design, but they're not him."

"They are ruthless, evil, and incredibly dangerous." Zane finished softly.

Jay chuckled, "Yeah, makes you wonder- if you ever went bad, Zane, the world would have to watch out!"

* * *

><p>The next night, Zane had been assigned a patrol around New Ninjago City. Wandering around through the streets brought past thoughts to his head.<p>

_We managed to_ _slow the Overlord down by cutting off power to the city, but that won't stop him for long, _the robot said to himself, all seriousness visible on his face.

_Once I see what is going on, I will report back to Cole._

Zane glanced around himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everything was calm and quiet, Zane's two favorite things. With how crazy and chaotic it was back at camp sometimes, Zane knew he would have to get out here more often.

_So far, everything seems quiet. No sign of any…_

But as he rotated, he flinched at blood-red eyes burning into his.

"…Nindroid!" General Cryptor stood absolutely still, not even bothering to wince back.

"All right, so you are blocking my path. I will deal with you."

Zane snarled, slipping into a battle-ready stance. "You Nindroids are a disgrace to robots, and I will… huh?"

Another one of the Overlord's minions had crept up behind him. But before he could even react, the newest Nindroid pointed upward toward a group of at least eight others hiding amongst the rooftops of the surrounding buildings.

"Okay, so I'm surrounded. But you will not get any information for me!"

"Who says I want information, Zane? I want your… friendship."

Not only did the wicked voice of the Overlord make Zane cringe, but also the words that were said themselves.

"Overlord! You are a creature of darkness! What could you know about being friends?"

The Overlord was speaking through Cryptor, Zane guessed, since the Nindroid general's eyes were now a menacing purple.

"I know that friends do things for each other… and I am prepared to do something for you."

Zane wasn't in the mood for this. "I do not want anything for you, Overlord, you… hey!" He protested as the Nindroid hiding behind him grasped the Ninja of Ice's arms tightly.

"Do not worry," The Overlord hissed, as if his words could be at all reassuring. "You are free to go as soon as you hear my offer."

Zane leaned in until he was nose-to-nose with the Overlord. "I have no interest in…"

"What are you afraid of? Or can a collection of nuts and bolts even feel fear?"

Zane cringed once again. The Overlord had struck a nerve. Satisfying.

"No, you can't- not fear, not hate, not even love, just imitations of these feelings. You are a robot. But I have the power to make you more!"

Now for the offer…

"Defeat the other ninja for me, and I will transfer your mind into one of their bodies. I will make you human!"

Now Zane was intrigued, but he wouldn't fall for it, he couldn't. "No. No! I will never betray my friends!"

The Overlord couldn't resist laughing at this. "Your _friends_?" He cackled. "You cannot laugh at their jokes, or understand their pains, or even feel the sun on your skin like they do."

"Leave me alone!" Zane, somehow, managed to run from the Overlord and his Nindroids, but the Dark Lord's last words rang in his ears.

"_You don't have any friends. You're just a machine."_

* * *

><p>Whoo! Awesomeness! Hope you all liked it! Goodnight, world!<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


	2. Zane's Decision

**Chapter 2: Zane's Decision**

The following morning, Cole had asked hos teammate about his late-night patrol, but Zane had no words for what he saw.

"Cole, I need to talk to you."

Cole dipped his head in response as he and Zane marched back to their camp through a wide-open meadow.

"Sure, after you give me your report. But if it's a mechanical issue, you'd be better off talking to Kai or Jay."

Zane shook his head. "No, I wanted to ask you about… doubts and fears."

Cole didn't turn back as he replied, "Just about everyone has them, I guess. That's one way you're lucky, Zane- you don't have to worry about silly little things like that."

Zane stopped in his tracks, anger building up in his chest. But just as quickly as this feeling was built up, depression and misery toppled it all down.

"No, I don't, do I?" He sighed.

"Now, about that report…" Cole recalled a few yards ahead, oblivious to the heavy-hearted tone of his friend's comment.

"I… am not sure what I saw. I need time to analyze."

Cole nodded in understanding and continued his walk back towards the camp.

* * *

><p>Throughout the next two days, Zane watched his fellow Ninja more carefully than ever before.<p>

He saw Kai get bruised from a fall, something Zane has never experienced…

He saw Jay keeping everyone's spirits up with his…interesting sense of humor, something a robot cannot do…

He saw Cole, the leader of the team, worrying about how they would defeat the Nindroids, but a machine cannot worry…

And finally, he made his decision.

* * *

><p>The succeeding night, Zane returned to New Ninjago City, but not for a patrol. He was on another mission. A mission resulting in happiness and bliss for the rest of his life.<p>

Why hadn't he done this before? So much time has been wasted in this worthless, hunk-of-junk body! No he could finally start living!

"Overlord!" He called out from the streets. "I know you can hear me!"

"Of course I can hear you, Zane."

A shiver went up Zane's spine as the Overlord; in General Cryptor's body again, appeared from nowhere.

"I have made my choice. I… accept your offer."

The Overlord chuckled in satisfaction. "Excellent. Then I will even allow you to decide which body will be your new one. Who will it be?"

Zane hesitated at first, but a moment later, his eyes narrowed in determination and all his fears vanished.

"Kai. It will be Kai."

* * *

><p>Yay! Sorry for such a short chapter! Further ones will be longer, hopefully!<p>

So, what will happen to Kai? Who knows? No one! Wait, I do! Oh, well! See you later!

-HiroKaiMarc :)


	3. The Game Begins

**Chapter 3: The Game Begins...**

The "rules" of the deal were quickly outlined. Zane insisted that Nya be sent on a false mission to get her out of the way, so she would not be harmed.

"This is the first time I have told you this! Please try and follow. It is important to me!" Zane had demanded when he and Kai's sister were alone.

"Okay, okay! No need to get yourself in a knot!"

Soon, her mission is clear, and Nya slips out of camp.

And now the game begins...


	4. Earth Vs Ice

**Chapter 4: Earth Vs. Ice**

Zane eventually caught up with Cole, and he already had a lie ready to be told.

"Cole! I have important news!"

Cole cringed, whipping around to face his friend. "What did you find out?" He pressed, intriged and startled at the same time.

"The Overlord plans to restore power to the city so he can proceed with his plans- and I know how." Zane was very convincing, especially for a robot.

"Come on! We have to get the others!" The team leader annouced, dashing into the woods beyond the camp, Zane quick at his heels.

"No! A small strike force- just you and me- will be more effective."

Cole didn't protest. He had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, they reached a construction site, with large metal bars looming up to the stars. According to the plan, Zane would be under the constant watch of the Dark Lord's minions, to make sure he wouldn't try any tricks.<p>

"You're sure about this?" Cole asked, suddenly unsure of Zane's plan.

"Yes, this is where it should be."

There was nothing as far as Cole could see. Just the ominous black beams outlined against the glimmering night sky.

"I don't know, Zane. I don't see anything here."

But he'd realized it was all a delusion far too late. Zane's _real_ plan was already in effect.

"Hiiii-yaa!" Zane swiftly chopped a metal beam in half, and Cole was just as surprised as anyone else. But before he could react, a group of more bars came raining down, and Cole was suddenly trapped in a cage.

Through all the thunderous clangs, he could just be heard yelling, "Hey! What's the idea?"

Zane grinned. So far, so good...

"I am sorry, Cole. I do not expect you- or _any _human- to understand."

"I understand one thing," Cole called out. "You forgot to give your trap a roof." And just as Zane had expected, Cole came flying out of his makeshift trap in the form of a rocky whirlwind. :And that was a big mistake!:

But Cole hadn't thought his plan through, and with a loud klong, he hit his head on the beam above his head.

"Ow!" His vision swan with close-ups of swirls and stars.

"You cannot outhink me, Cole," Zane warned from underneath his leader. "My robotic brain is many times faster than yours. Surrender."

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Cole perched on the dark metal beam below his feet, rubbing his head. "If someone tampered with your programming, we can help you."

Zane chuckled. "Help me? You cannot even help yourself."

There was an intense klong yet again as Zane snapped the final support beam in half, and Cole went crashing down into the mub below.

"Yuck." He was drenched in the filthy, brackish substance.

"I am sorry, my friend, but you must fall so that I can truly start to live." Zane knew he could never reveal his true plan, just bits and pieces of it.

But, like Kai, Cole would rather use actions instead of words, and the team leader sent a blast of earth shooting at Zane. Not expecting the sudden, grimy attack, the Ninja of Ice couldn't move out of the way in time, and he took the full impact. But robots don't need to recover.

Cole snickered as he wiped the final drops of mud from his dark suit. "Now, let's try this again."

Zane dashed towards a nearby building, yelling back, "Very well. But it will be a place of my choosing, not yours."

As Cole followed, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Whatever. Looks like your just _running _to me."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Zane rushed up the stairs, but the Nindroid broke it quickly. "Maybe so," He answered. "But I am betting you will get tire before my robot body does."

It was true. Cole was faintly exhausted, and his tiny concussion wasn't any help. But he had to keep fighting, for the sake of his friends, and Ninjago. And with that, Cole slipped through the closest window.

_He'll expect me to follow him up the side of the building, _the team leader sad to himself, thinking vigorously while processing his surroundings. _But I'll surprise him!_

Al it took was a little dust and earth and a quick glance at the ceiling to come up with this idea.

_I'll take the express elevator up!_

There were numerous crashing sounds as Cole Spinjitzu'd his way up to the roof, where Zane awaited his arrival.

"This madness is over, Zane." Cole barked.

Zane saw all this coming. His thermal scanner sensed Cole on his way up, and the Ninja of Ice was quick to dodge the flying debris the resulted from Cole's messy whirlwind.

"Not madness," Zane corrected with a sly grin. "A chance at a new life. And you will not keep it from me!"

Cole shook his head in pity. "You're just making this harder on yourself, Zane."

The Ninja of Ice leapt down into the large hole Cole had left completely unoccupied. Cole, followed him again, trying his best to stay silent as he searched in the darkness for Zane…

…And finds him!

Zane swiftly slipped out of a shadowed corner, whispering repeatedly, "Cole, it is time to end this."

Cole wasn't even a bit frightened. "At last, we agree on something."

Once again, Cole had transformed into a dusty whirlwind, and yet again, Zane was prepared for it. "But the ending won't be what you expect."

Cole was baffled when Zane had reached _into _his tornado of elemental energy. "How are you-"

Electricity crackled beneath him, and Cole realized Zane was practically _charging _his leader's legs.

"A small electrical charge, just enough to speed up your spin beyond your ability to control it."

"Zane! What did you do?" Cole wailed, frightened by his tornado, suddenly spinning at the speed of light. "I'm spinning too fast!"

And before he knew it, Cole was flung across the room.

"Whoa!"

Crash! Zane smirked and cringed at that thunderous sound. "Oh! You missed that last turn." And as he began to tie his leader up in chains, he said, "This time, I'll make sure you're captured."

* * *

><p>Outside, one of the Nindroids scouting the scene recorded Cole's defeat. What he didn't know is someone hired backup, someone on the ninjas' side. The mysterious bounty hunter smashed the bolts out of the Nindroid, and with a sigh of relief, announced, "The only good Nindroid is a damaged Nindroid."<p>

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! Hoped you were satisfied with the length of this chapter! Thanks for all the Ninjago love! MERRY CHRISTMAS!<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


	5. Lloyd Must Leave

**Chapter 5: Lloyd Must Leave**

After the sun had risen over the grassy fields and warmed the ninjas' camp, Lloyd had come to Zane for advice. Little did he know that this was a _terrible_ idea. A _traitor _was aiding him_. _This was going to get interesting.

"Hey, Zane, got a minute?"

Zane dipped his head and rotated to the Green Ninja. Of course, Zane still took this _very _literally. He was still a robot... for now.

"My systems are designed so that this body can last for several decades. So, yes, I have more than a minute."

"My dad wants to go on some 'retreat' with him," Lloyd explained, his face tense with worry. "I told him that I thought this was a bad time, what with all that's going on in New Ninjago City."

A light bulb seemed to click on above Zane's head. _Hmm, it would be best if Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon were_ _away from here , so as not to interfere with my plans, _the Ninja of Ice thought with a simper of self-indulgence.

"I think that sounds like a very _wise _idea. You two should get away… far away."

Lloyd suspected nothing, because his face suddenly lit up with excitement. He had something in mind. "Yeah! Maybe this would be a chance for us to do some of those father-son things we never got to do. Thanks, Zane!"

And with a quick wave to his so-called "friend", Lloyd was off, leaving Zane alone with his thoughts. Then, the sun took shelter behind a nearby tree, casting a dark shadow over the Ninja of Ice, making his eyes glow an icy blue.

_Did I do that to make my plan more likely to succeed, or so that Lloyd won't be here to see what happens if I fail?_

* * *

><p>…And done! Sorry for this short chapter! But soon you will see why I'm doing it this way. I will began Ch. 6 right after I post this. Hopefully I'll post it soon! Thanks for all the support! See you soon!<p>

-HiroKaiMarc (＝⌒▽⌒＝)


	6. Lightning Vs Ice

**Chapter 6: Lightning Vs. Ice**

Zane couldn't help but overhear Jay howling in frustration while angrily chopping a brick in two.

"Cole's missing! Nya's missing! And what are we doing about it? Nothing!"

_And I thought Kai had a violent temper, _Zane thought. _This is going to be easier than I suspected._

"Perhaps the two are connected," The Nindroid whispered into Jay's ear. "I saw the two of them talking yesterday. I believe they mentioned the funhouse at Mega Monster Amusement Park."

Jay froze in shock. Now he was more anxious than upset. "What? They're on a date? I'm going after them _right now_!"

Zane rolled his eyes. Such a statement could only be made by the boyfriend of Kai's younger sisters. This was too easy.

"Jay, do not your temper get the best of you."

But that was all Zane did to try and stop his friend from storming off on the false assumption that his girlfriend was cheating on him with one of him most trusted friends. Well, trusted no more!

* * *

><p>Jay stomped into the Mega Monster Amusement Park, so angry, steam could've been coming out of his ears, and foam could've been bubbling at the edges of his lips.<p>

"If I find Cole in here with her, I can guarantee there will be a fight!"

Jay was so fed up, he didn't seem to notice a shadowy figure slipping into the funhouse behind him.

"I'll search this whole place if I have to!" Jay continued to growl under his breath as he passed mirrors that made him look deformed and smelly wax candles who's smoke clogged his nostrils. But he didn't care right now. Right now, it was about Nya and Cole.

But before he would reach them, he went through a long series of scares that would leave him in shock for the rest of his life.

"Someone's dumb idea of a joke," Jay muttered, marching out of a room he thought was real, live Serpentine. "Well, I'm not laughing!"

He still couldn't believe he'd been betrayed like this! But little did he'd be faced with an even bigger betrayal.

Jay prepared for his next fright by transforming into an electrical whirlwind. "If this is a funhouse, when do I get to the 'fun' part?"

And then, a moment of awe, as Jay stepped into a room with four wax figures of the four elemental ninja, each dedicated to each of the ninja and their mystical powers.

"All right! This is more like it!"

Then, Jay glanced into the flawless face that was his own. "Wow! I look so handsome! How could Nya cheat on this?"

This gave him a moment to think before turning away. "Yeah, sometimes it's good to be a hero to thousands, I guess."

That's when he received the scare of a lifetime!

"Boo." Zane had been standing behind him for the longest time.

"Oh…Zane…it's just…you." Jay panted, completely relieved. But not for long…

"Yes, it is. Now, we can do this in a manner that requires the least amount of exertion on both our parts, or in one which is located with complications."

Jay was surprised by Zane's sudden turn against him. "No, no, I keep telling you, it's 'the easy way, or the hard way'. And do what?"

Zane snickered, something Jay had never heard from the Nindroid, or _any _Nindroid.

"I regret to say- this!"

Before Jay could even react, Zane sent him flying across the room, and right into a wall.

"Ow!" Jay squealed, on his knees. "Hey! What's the idea?"

Zane loomed over Jay like Borg Industries had when Jay first encountered the giant skyscraper. But Zane was far more threatening.

"The idea?" Zane's answer was going to be bad, Jay could feel it in his chest. "Freedom. A life. No more jokes I don't get."

Yet again, Jay was flung across the room, and the pain was intense. But not as intense as the mental pain of a trusted friend's betrayal.

Jay recovered quickly. And just like his element, he was quick to strike.

"You know, when one of my inventions goes on the fritz, I give it good whack! Like this!" Jay made a large zigzag, too fast for Zane to make a move.

Zane couldn't even part his lips to protest before Jay began to punch the side of his head, as if his so-called "idea" could really work on an intelligent Nindroid.

"Maybe that knocked some sense into you."

Zane was outraged. He'd had more sense than anyone else he'd known. And Jay had the _least. _

"I am _far _more powerful than those pitiful gadgets you throw together…" Zane hissed, sending strange radioactive waves through the air, straight at the Ninja of Lightning!

" Sonics, Jay…" Zane explained with a tone of self-victory. "Try and use your Spinjitzu when you cannot even tell which way is up."

Jay's eyes closed tightly as his vision swan, making him nauseous. "Yiiii! Dizzy… everything's spinning around, and around, and around! I can't think straight!"

Finally, Jay was captured. Now Zane had the chance to have the last laugh, which never happened. "Well, that's nothing new. And neither is this- I have won again."

But the Nindroid's sense of victory came crashing down when a shrunken glazed the side of his hood.

And a familiar voice called out behind him, "You're winning streak's about to be broken!

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this crazy chapter! Who do you think ambushed Zane at the end? It should be pretty easy to figure out, since so many characters have been eliminated from further chapters… for now! *laughs evilly*<p>

I won't be able to update until Friday because it's finals week for me and I have to actually _STUDY_ for once. It sucks! But next week's Christmas break so… ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ

Have a good night/day, epic Ninjago fans!

-HiroKaiMarc


	7. Fire Vs Ice

**Chapter 7: Fire Vs. Ice**

"You're winning streak's about to be broken!"

Zane winced. Someone had been stalking him, and the stalker's voice was _very_ familiar.

Red suit, spiky brown hair, battle-scarred face… you guessed it: Kai!

"Surprise," The Ninja of Fire growled. "I saw you talking to Jay, and I was a little suspicious, because I know Nya wouldn't cheat on Jay. So, I followed him when he stomped on over here."

"Hey!" Jay grumbled.

Zane chuckled in pity for his former teammate. "Then you have saved me the trouble of finding and defeating you."

But Kai wasn't so certain. "Yeah, about that…" Surprising Zane, Kai leapt in to the air and sent a foot flying toward Zane. "Not happening!"

Zane wasn't able to dodge in time, and the two went crashing to the ground outside.

The void above them was now completely black, with a bright sparkle of one of the many stars every once and a while.

"Do you know why I saved you for last?" Zane asked slyly as Kai dusted himself off. "Because your uncontrolled emotion makes you the easiest to defeat."

Kai sighed. He'd never enjoyed all the jokes about his emotions and short-temper. He was just a very emotional young man, and if they didn't like it, they would have to deal with it, because Kai was too stubborn to change.

"You've turned against you're friends, Zane. You haven't seen 'uncontrolled emotion,' but you're about to!"

_At least he is honest… _Zane thought with a chuckle.

"Then follow me, if you dare!" He rushed through the amusement park, Kai quick at his heels.

"Oh, I dare, all right!" Kai snarled. Now he was angry.

Zane hopped onto a merry-go-round, standing as still as possible. "You are such a child, Kai," Zane chirped as he awaited Kai's arrival. "So let us use a child's ride as our battle ground."

Kai grinned. Zane was making this too easy. "Hey, if that's your speed, whatever."

_Too cocky… _Zane said to himself with a short chortle.

"Oh, and speaking of speed…"

The now-turned Nindroid flipped a switch, and the merry-go-round began to spiral out of control. Kai had grasp a pole to keep himself for flying off.

"Whoa!" Oh, it was on now! "Hey, you don't think a little speed is gonna stop me, do you?"

"That is my plan, yes," Zane revealed sinisterly. "For reasons of my own, I prefer you to be…undamaged."

Those were ghastly words, even for Kai. And Kai had heard some menacing statements throughout his life.

"Yeah, I like me undamaged too. You on the other hand," Kai's hands sparked for a few seconds before lighting up in bright flames, frightening Zane. "You could stand some damaging!"

The result of Kai's sudden outburst: the downfall of the merry-go-round. The child's ride was bursting into flames, ash and debris flying every which way.

But Zane even the slightest bit panicked. Thinking quickly, the robot latched onto a pole that was still intact.

"Please," He remarked sharply. "Sensei Wu taught us how to get out of these situations ages ago. As it turns out, he didn't need a team…he just needed me."

Kai had been born with a strong sense of competition, and remarks like that really frustrated him. _A lot._

"Don't you even say Sensei Wu's name, you traitor!" Kai barked bitterly. There was so much pain in his voice; it was like Zane had _literally _stabbed him in the back. "That settles it. I'm bringing you down before you shame our team any more!"

Zane snickered, "There you go, getting all emotional again." With a swift chop, Zane snapped Kai's support in half, and sent Kai tumbling down a hill.

When he finally reached the bottom, he wasn't unscathed. It was burdensome to stand back up, now that he was covered in bruises and scratches that tore through his uniform, leaving it practically shredded.

But Zane, Zane had landed cleanly on his feet beside his former teammate. "You cannot escape _now_, Kai."

_Great. _

Now Kai was beat, and he knew it well. But he was a ninja, and ninja never quit. And Kai wouldn't, even if his back was against the wall.

"You may not understand this, but I'm gonna say it anyway," Kai declared, flinching as he rose to his feet. "The pain you're causing, it's more than just physical. Go ahead. Take me away. But you will get _nothing _from whatever you're doing, Zane. Nothing!"

Zane simpered, unmoved. Kai was simply getting passionate again. And he wouldn't get away with it, not again.

"It's almost over, then."

And with that, Zane leaned back and aimed a fist directly at Kai's face.

Kai didn't flinch; he simply shrugged and closed his eyes. "Go ahead. Get it over with."

Then a strong impact caused his vision to swim, seconds before his world fell into a void of dizzying blackness.

* * *

><p>Hey, everyone! Finals are finally over, so I finally had time to update! Sorry for such a long wait! I'm just glad it's up, cause I know you've all been waiting forever! Well, I hoped you liked it! It took a while to finish, cause halfway through I got a serious case of writer's block. But I've recovered, thank goodness. Thank you for all your love and patience! Let's all hope Kai's okay! And see you soon! :)<p>

-HiroKaiMarc


	8. Triple-Cross!

**Chapter 8: Triple-Cross!**

Kai awoke bewildered while groaning in discomfort. Whatever he was lying on felt harder than steel.

It was pure misery.

But as he attempted to rise for his so-called "bed," he was forcefully shoved back down.

_What the…_

But seconds later, he realized it wasn't a _someone _that done it, but a simple item. He was strapped down to a metal table like some freaky science project.

"Whatever you're trying to do to me, Zane, it's not gonna work!" Kai called out, squirming around in his ties.

"Do not worry, Kai," The voice of his former chirped from the corner of the dark, empty room. "You're suffering will end soon enough."

Kai winced. He _knew_ what that meant, and it wasn't good. "Why are you doing this?"

Zane explained the entire ploy to the Ninja of Fire, and when he had finished, Kai wanted to be sick.

"You're insane! Why did you listen to the Overlord? You know it's not gonna…" But before Kai could finish, General Cryptor and another Nindroid marched in with a sharp, round saw in hand, frightening Kai to speechlessness.

_He's really gonna do this…_

* * *

><p>The New Ninjago City steel plant, where raw ore was transformed into the gleaming metal of future skyscrapers. New and exciting projects got their start here, but for Cole, Jay, and Kai, this place might have meant the end...<p>

"Overlord!" Zane shouted as he marched into the room where Cole and Jay were being held captive. "I've held up my part of the bargain, now keep yours!"

"You rotten traitor! Let us out of these chains, and I'll..." Jay was suddenly interrupted by the voice of a sinister being.

"Ah, but you _won't _be escaping your chains, ninja... Not now, not ever."

"The Overlord!" Jay and Cole exclaimed in unison.

The Ninja of Lightning squealed in pure shock. "Where is he?"

That's when Cole realized something. "There are speakers wired to the catwalks!"

"You will be pleased to know, ninja, that Kai's body will be the new home of Zane's mind. Unfortunately, since there is no room in Kai's head for two minds, his will have to go."

"Yeah? Well, you lost your mind a long time ago, if you think you can kill our friend and keep us prisoner!"

"Prisoner?" Asked a voice found across the room. It was Cryptor's second-in-command, with it seemed the _entire _Nindroid army behind him. "No, you are far too annoying for that. I have other plans."

Jay winced at this. "Well, that doesn't sound good."

"This has gone on long enough. Zane, now?" Cole asked the Ninja of Ice.

Zane acknowledged his friend by glancing at the Overlord with a ghastly look. "Yes…"

"Now!" The ninja broke free of their chains, lightning, earth, and ice flying every which way.

"What? You dare…" Zane had pushed the Overlord over the edge, but none of the brave ninja were intimidated. Not one bit.

"Zane told us all about your little 'offer' from the start, so we hatch a plan of our own." Cole bragged, merrily knocking two Nindroids unconscious.

Now Jay was getting excited. Leaping back and forth, tearing out the crucial wires the Nindroids needed to live. "We staged those fights, and pretended to be defeated, so we could catch your minions in one place," He sneered while chortling with pride. "And who did find when we got here, Overlord… mean old you!"

"Fool! I have the power to turn you all to ashes!" warned the Overlord.

The ninja stood side-by-side, with the exception of Zane, who'd taken the front.

"No way. Your game's over, and you've lost. The ninja stand united once again!" Jay cheered, his voice sounding victorious, as if the war was won. But, really, it was quite from it.

"Well, actually…" It was Zane who'd said this, surprising both the other ninja and the Overlord."

"No, we don't." And as the _former _Ninja of Ice said this, two giant test tubes fell from the ceiling and trapped Jay and Cole on the wrong side of them: inside the tubes!

Cole began to bang on the sides of the stiff glass walls that blocked him from the enemy. Correction: _enemies_. "Zane, what are you doing? Let us out of here!"

"No. You see, I knew the easiest way to get you here was to make you think it was all one big trap for the Overlord… when, actually, it was a trap for _you._ And you walked right into it." Zane explained, his eyes lighting up with a sinister blue once again.

Every Nindroid that wasn't unconscious marched over to Zane and laughed evilly as the former ninja announced, "Now the day of the ninja is over, and the night of the Nindroid has begun!"

The Overlord found himself suddenly full of joy. So Zane _hadn't_ really double-crossed him… good. But before he could dwell on those thoughts much longer, he'd heard Zane call out to him once again.

"It's done, Overlord! Now I demand you transfer my mind into Kai's body- immediately!"

In response to the Ninja of Ice's words, one of the Nindroids threw a switch, and a monstrous television revealed itself. On it, was Kai fighting for his life in another room. General Cryptor leaned over him, the saw still in his hands, ready to slice through the ninja's head.

Cole almost _screamed_ in terror. Kai was about to be cruelly _murdered_, and the rest of them would be sitting in a bloodbath.

Jay; however, _did _shriek, louder than he imagined Kai's first and final wail of pure dread would be.

"Going for the old-fashioned way, huh, Overlord?" Zane murmured to the Dark Lord.

The Overlord didn't reply, so Zane continued. "Doing it this way could solve everything… or nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded the Overlord, dumb-stricken.

"What? Are you afraid I will find out that you cannot do what you promised?"

Inside the tubes, Jay was freaking out. "If only I could get out of here…! I can't believe he's doing this!"

But Cole was a _little_ calmer. "We can be shocked later. Right now, we need to do something before Kai isn't Kai anymore!"

Zane finally noticed a large red button on the side of the television screen, and he grinned in victory. "This button looks interesting. What does it do?"

"Get away from that!" The Overlord called out angrily. "Stop him, Nindroids! It was all a trick!"

But it was too late. The button was pushed and powerful laser cannons appeared all along the walls, charged to maximum. The laser blasts sent the Nindroids scrambling for cover!

"You were expecting a double-cross, Overlord, so I duped my friends and staged one," Zane put in, laughing in pity for his enemies. "But you weren't expecting a _triple-cross_!"

* * *

><p>Hi, epic Night of the Nindroids readers! Hope you were satisfied with this chapter! I think it turned out pretty well, don't you? Anyways, this took a few hours to finish, so at least <em>try <em>to be nice about this chapter! Thanks for the love! Oh, and by the way, I probably won't be updating again before Christmas, so I wish you a merry Christmas full of joy and wonder! See ya soon! :)

-HiroKaiMarc


	9. You Have My Back

**Chapter 9: You Have My Back**

"…But you weren't expecting a triple-cross!"

Jay almost burst into laughter. "Ha, ha! I knew he hadn't turned traitor on us! I just knew it!"

"Yeah, and that's why you were screaming you head off a few minutes ago," Cole reflected with a roll of his eyes. But then, he realized something… "Great. He's out there on his own, and we're stuck in here. We need to find a way out!"

Zane turned back at his teammates and grinned. "Maybe not…"

And with that, Nya burst through the nearest window, looking pleased. "Did someone call for me?"

"Nya!"

Kai's little sister pulled out her _own_ laser cannon. Though quiet small, it was effective. "Let me give you guys a hand!"

She shot the ninja's tubes until the glass finally shattered into a million pieces, it seemed. Little did Nya know that soon, her heart would do the same.

"Let's get 'em!" Jay shrieked, clearly enjoying himself already.

It is still _very_ difficult to describe the battle that follows… Well, let's just say it was too intense for mere words. Some parts more than others…

In a swift, yet desperate move, a Nindroid soldier poked and prodded at a giant vat of molten steel, until it finally tipped over, ready to pour it's boiling contents on the Ninja of Earth.

Nya gulped when she noticed that Cole was completely oblivious to it. He was too busy fighting off a group on the Dark Lord's minions.

"Hey! No pouring molten steel on our team leader!"

She managed to knock the Nindroid away from the vat, but it was far too late to stop it from tipping.

"Cole! Get down!" And before Cole even realized the mess of a situation he was in, Nya shoved him to the ground, letting the acidic steel pour out behind them.

As Cole recovered from his sudden fall, Nya shrugged and rubbed her neck anxiously. "Um, sorry, Cole, but I couldn't think of anything else to do."

Cole chuckled, shaking his head. "Hey, no, it's okay. Thanks."

Over on the other side of the room, Jay was watching this whole scene take place with his eyes narrowed dangerously. _Okay, those two can stop gazing into each other's eyes now!_

"You are a fool, Zane. You have forfeited your chance at humanity." The Overlord bellowed toward Zane. But Zane was stronger now. Mere words no longer hurt him.

"No. If I had done what you asked, I might have had a human body, but would have been _far _from it. You were wrong about one thing, Overlord. I am a machine, sure- but I am a machine with friends."

Jay smiled and stepped up to Zane, back to back as two Nindroids came at them from either side. "And I will stand or fall beside them!"

But Jay didn't like that _fall _part. "I vote for 'stand.' One…two…"

"Three!" Zane and Jay ducked in unison, causing the Nindroids that had leapt at them to crash into each other, and collapse in a pile of wires, nuts, and bolts.

"Good to know you've got my back, buddy!" Jay blurted out, his adrenaline pumping quicker than it should have.

"Your _back_?" Zane asked quizzically. "I do not have your back. It is still where it always is."

Jay couldn't help but roll his eyes and laugh.

Every Nindroid was either on the ground, or they had already retreated. It was a moment of peace, until the Overlord reared his disgusting _voice_ yet again.

"You haven't won anything! You…" But that was the last thing he would say for a while, because Zane smashed the final speaker in the factory, glass crunching beneath his feet.

"Oh, be quiet."

* * *

><p>They did it.<p>

For now, at least, the Overlord and his cruel minions would leave Ninjago alone, safe, and peaceful. But peace never lasted long here, as the ninja knew far too well, and now it would be no different.

Seconds after the ninjas' celebrations began, an agonized scream echoed through the broken building. It could've rattled all of New Ninjago City. Nothing had scared the ninja more in their lives.

At first, it was no more than a matter of bewilderment, but it became so much worse when Nya remembered who hadn't been rescued yet…

"Kai!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Intense! Ha, ha! So Zane's triple-cross wasn't the<em> only<em> twist in this story. Well, technically, Triple-Cross wasn't a twist cause it was in the comic. Well, this wasn't! **

**Sorry it's been so long. I'm been sick. Yes, sick over Christmas! Sucked so much! :( **

**But I'm feeling better now, and I very much appreciate the patience you guys have. **

**Only 2 chapters left, then the sequel! Can't wait! ;)**

**See ya guys soon! Hope you had a great Christmas! I didn't… ._.**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	10. Tear-Worthy

**Chapter 10: Tear-Worthy **

"Kai!"

Before the others had fully recovered from her announcement, Nya dashed down the hall in a desperate attempt to find her brother, the remaining ninja quick at her heels.

_He's still alive. He's still alive… _These three words ran on a continuous loop through her head, but her efforts to convince herself of her brother's survival only made her heart sink faster.

There were no other sounds, just eerie silence, which frightened her to the maximum. But nothing could've prepared her for what she saw next.

_Blood. _Scarlet liquid covered everything, it seemed.

Two Nindroids lay still, close to the blood-drenched table Kai had been strapped down to only minutes before. One held a now scarlet-red blade.

And Kai was just _inches_ from the door, gasping in pain.

And that was her trigger. A millisecond later, she was leaning over her wounded brother with tears streaming down her face. "Kai…your eye…"

The Nindroids hadn't tore Kai's _head_ open, but they _did _leave a long gash running straight through his right eye. He no longer _had _a right eye.

The others were quick to help him, although they had absolutely no idea how to treat an injury of this extent.

"What do we do?" Nya squealed, her eyes never leaving Kai's laceration.

"Zane, call Borg," Cole demanded, quick to take control of the situation, as an admirable leader would. "Tell him what happened, and he needs to pick us up. Jay, you stick with Nya and keep her company. I've got Kai."

Zane was shaky. Kai was hurt… probably dying, and it was entirely his fault. Shyly, Zane dialed Borg's number on his phone and tried his best to ignore Kai's rugged, strained gasps of torment.

"Hello?" Answered a voice on the other line. It was Borg.

"Uh… greetings, Mr. Borg," Zane greeted shakily. "I'm afraid something… atrocious has happened."

"Oh," Borg replied, suddenly intrigued. "What's the issue?"

Zane was abruptly left with no words to describe the horrible situation he and his friends were in. So he simply said, "Kai's been wounded."

Borg gasped in shock. "How?"

"Uh…" Zane was hesitant, obviously. He turned to Cole, who was thinking vigorously, trying to figure out what he could do to treat Kai's injury.

Zane suddenly received an idea.

"He has a fairly deep, long gash that is bleeding heavily. We need you to pick us up, and tell us what we can do for Kai until you get here."

"Pixal's on her way," Borg was obviously working hard to find his medical notes, for he was panting heavily and the wheels belonging to his wheelchair were squealing actively.

"Okay… okay…" Papers rustled on the other end, and a file cabinet slammed shut. "Uh… where is the gash?"

No reply, just anxious hyperventilation and miserable groaning.

"All right," This was how the famous inventor acknowledged the eerie silence. "For now, all you can do is try and keep him awake… and try and stop the bleeding."

There was a moment of silence before Cole grabbed Kai by the shoulders and stared him in the eye. "Kai, look at me. Look at me!"

No matter how difficult it was to hear his leader- the roaring in his ears would be the death of him, if major blood-loss refused to kill him first- Kai obeyed.

"We're gonna get you out of here. Just stay with us until we get help, okay?"

Kai dipped his head feebly, never knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Good luck. See you soon." That was Borg's farewell to the desperate ninja.

"Nya, Jay, look for anything we can work with." Cole barked. Salty, warm water was threatening to pour out of his eyes.

Nya was rocking back-and-forth on the ground, muttering to herself. She was in no condition to help.

But Jay… Jay was working _very _hard to find anything, _anything _that could absorb the vital scarlet liquid that Kai was losing rapidly. Cole had never seen the Ninja of Lightning take anything so _seriously_. This was _very _bad.

"We've got nothing." Jay wheezed.

Cole made the worst mistake of his life replying to this statement.

He completely forgot he was still clinging to Kai's shoulders, and he let go for a few seconds so he could turn to Jay. "Well, look aga…"

Then a sickening thud. The entire group gulped and whipped around.

Kai was lying on the ground again, unconscious. No further damage had been done, hopefully. But he was no longer awake. There was nothing else they could do until Pixal arrived.

"Cole!" The team scolded.

Cole shrunk down in embarrassment and guilt, but said nothing.

Now it wasn't as hectic. Everyone had settled down. It seemed hopeless now. Saving Kai.

* * *

><p>Although it felt like years, Pixal finally showed up, and her reaction was worse than negative.<p>

"What happened?" She cried.

Zane's head hung low. No one answered.

"This is serious. We have to get him back immediately."

And they rode off in one of Borg's delivery trucks, chattering nervously as the horrible stench of freshly spilled blood filled the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Crazy! Hope you liked it! Only 1 more chapter, then the sequel! Whoop, whoop! ;)<strong>

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I tried at least! ._.**

**Thanks for the love! :D**

**-HiroKaiMarc **


	11. Hopeless No More

**Chapter 11: Hopeless No More**

It had been well over an hour since the ninja and their allies had heard any reports on Kai's condition. Waiting had never been their specialty, and now it was _especially_ difficult.

Zane was having trouble coping with what he'd done for a while now. Everywhere he looked, blood could be found- smeared across the walls, drenching the floors, soaking his hands…

It was hopeless.

Kai was probably long gone and they were sitting there, waiting for nothing more than those awful words that would snap everyone's hearts in half, shatter everyone's world into a million pieces.

It was hopeless.

"What do we do now?" Nya asked, her eyes never opening and her head never lifting from her crossed arms. She was trapped in a nightmare, and it seemed as though she would never escape its dark grasp.

"All we can do is wait." Sensei Wu informed, though he was hiding his tears of grief beneath his hat.

A chilling silence had swept over them. They were too frightened to speak.

After a few more agonizing minutes, Lloyd stood up and stared at his friends and family, horrified that they had given up all hope.

"No, we can do _much_ more!" He declared.

Sensei Wu and his brother gazed up at the young boy, amazing he could be so… faithful.

"What do you mean?" Garmadon asked wistfully.

"If we just sit here and mourn, the odds will be as they are now: stacked against us. But, if we hold onto that tiny bit of optimism that still lingers in the air, the odds won't matter. Remember: 'it's not about numbers, it's about family.' Kai said that himself. Besides, Kai's the one whose life is at stake, and he's probably hoping for the best anyway."

"But that doesn't make sense," Jay replied. This was slightly hypocritical since Jay _never_ made sense, but now that didn't matter now. Nothing did, it seemed.

It was hopeless.

_No, it's not! _Lloyd thought, more determined than ever before.

"It's not _supposed_ to make sense at first, Jay. It's an inspirational speech. When you're in a bad situation like this, _nothing_ makes sense. But soon, you'll all realize how important it is to stay confident."

And as Lloyd settled back down, Garmadon winked at his son and dipped his head in approval. "That was very impressive son, considering Kai was your mentor."

"He's more than that to me. He's my brother. The other ninja are too. And there's nothing I wouldn't do to support them."

Sensei Wu too had dipped his head, pleased that there was _one _person who was still hopeful.

* * *

><p>Night had fallen with no new information on Kai, so the group slowly slipped into a doze.<p>

Lloyd was napping on his father's shoulder, while Jay and Nya had curled up together in a pool of salty tears before sleep finally came to them. Zane had fallen into a short hibernation, and Wu was having sweet dreams.

But Cole had none of that. He couldn't sleep knowing that Kai was hurt and it was particlaly his fault.

_I should've been there when the… accident happened. Kai would've been fine! He would've been…_

"Can't sleep either, huh, Cole?"

Cole froze. That was a familiar voice, a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Kai!"

Borg and Kai stood before him, grinning in amusement.

Kai shushed him quietly, wincing as his eye darted back and forth. "I'll talk to them tomorrow. Let 'em sleep."

"Are you all right? How you feel?" Cole babbled, causing Kai to fell a little overwhelmed.

"I feel fine. A little sore, and blind, but okay."

Cole nodded, pleased.

It was hopeless no more.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished! Hope you liked it! <strong>

**You guys ready for the sequel? It's called Break-Even, and it's about Kai coping with only one eye! Gonna be great! XD**

**See ya later, and hopefully in the sequel! Bye-bye! :)**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


End file.
